


a comedown of revolving doors

by ElasticElla



Series: drabble cycle 12 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Workers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yang, song.” Blake says, her customary greeting, but doesn't get back her usual response- a megawatt smile and title with a spin or curtsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a comedown of revolving doors

**Author's Note:**

> title from metric's speed the collapse

“Yang, song.” Blake says, her customary greeting, but doesn't get back her usual response- a megawatt smile and title with a spin or curtsy. (Blake blames that smile when she ends up spending thirty minutes tracking down a single song for her.)

Today though, Yang crosses her arms, glaring towards the office. “Who cares? Everything sucks.” 

Blake frowns, and tucks her hands into her pockets- these days they seem to have a mind of their own, itching to comfort Yang directly. “What did the new management do now? They didn't actually ban FK-”

“No,” Yang interrupts, “they made private dances non-optional.” 

“ _What_.” Blake hisses. “Neo can't do that, that's _got_ to be illegal.” 

Yang's eyes are on the crowd though, her glare hardening when she spots a familiar hat. “And go figure Roman creeps-a-lot just happens to be here tonight.” 

“Let's go talk to everyone then.” 

“Def- wait, what?” 

Blake blinks, her cat ears twitching, and she slides off her headphones. “If everyone's against the change, Neo will reverse it right?” 

Yang's eyes narrow, “That sounds oddly optimistic.” 

Blake's nose wrinkles at that, “I blame you entirely.”

Yang shrugs, her bright smile finally back, “Alright, let's go start a revolution.”


End file.
